


Remanada Secunda

by DarthImperius



Category: Elder Scrolls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Elder Scrolls Lore, Gen, Nu-Cyrod, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperius
Summary: In those days so long ago, Akatosh made a covenant with Alessia. So long as the Blood of the Dragon runs strong in her rulers, the glory of the Empire shall extend in unbroken years. But through treachery of snakes, the covenant was broken and the rightful heirs of Aleshut were forced into transliminal hiding, ruling over a hidden empire until the day of the true return. And in those days the empire of the Cyrodiils was dead, save in memory only. Yet the memory now returns...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Birth of Juilek and the Omens of El-Estia

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Zenimax.

_ **Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod** _

_by the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Imperial Geographical Society_

_**THE CITY OF THE ALL-MARUGH: LANDFALL** _

_Called as such because of a legendary event in early Nu-Cyrodilic history, the region of Landfall serves as the heartlands of Nu-Cyrod. Much of the region is composed of fertile farmlands of temperate climate, with forests on the borders with the adjacent regions of the Empire. A vast lake called Remira is located at the centre of Landfall, with a river flowing towards the southern lands. Scattered across the lake are many islands and islets, where various districts of All-Marugh, the capital of Nu-Cyord, can be found. Although the number of islands is too many to count, the city counts only a total of ten districts, with transportation between them being provided by either long bridges where entire neighbourhoods rest, or by gondolas and larger boats that traverse the calm waters of Lake Remira. The cosmopolitan nature of All-Marugh should be noted. Visitors to the capital (and to Nu-Cyrod even) should not dismiss, insult, or scoff at the non-human inhabitants of the capital. The elven races, the lizard-like Argonians, and the Minotaurs of Nu-Cyrod are all regarded as citizens of the empire, with equal rights and duties._

_At the centre is the Palace District, where the Nu-Mantia Tower is located – a white and enormous spire which towers above all buildings in the city and serves as both the residence of the imperial family, but also as the meeting place of the Imperial Elder Council. Certified scholars of the Empire may also gain entrance to the coveted Imperial Library, where books of both Nu-Cyrod and outside can be found and studied, curated by the Order of the Ancestor Moth. Impressive is also the gardens which surround the palace, littered with the graves of past emperors, nobles, and wise men. The Palace District can only be accessed by the Green Emperor Way, a bridge and hanging-garden hybrid where magical topiaries shaped as emperors of a legendary past can be found and spoken with._

_From the Palace, the Green Emperor Way leads to the Alessian District, a mostly residential area which also serves as the pedestrian entry to the city. The Alessian District's northern bridge provides entry to the Elven Garden District, while the southern bridge leads to the Temple islands. Like the Alessian District, the Elven Gardens are a residential area, although one exclusive to the wealthier residents of All-Marugh. The Temple District, as the name indicates, houses a myriad of temples and shrines to the many gods worshipped by the people of Nu-Cyrod._

_To the east of the Elven Gardens is the Market District, an aggregate of islets where shops and homes can be found, although the former are found in majority. The Arcane University, where scholars and mages of Nu-Cyrod study the strange and oddly universal magic of this land, can be found on a large island to the north of the market. Entry to the University is highly regulated by the Council of Mages, and an aspiring student has to prove their aptitude in the magical arts before being accepted to the institution. Second only in fame to the Palace District is the Arena District, where a great amphitheatre simply known as the Arena can be found. The many citizens of the capital, both poor and rich, come here to witness the bloody fights between the arena teams, in the hopes of collecting their bets when leaving._

_South of the Arena District is the Garden District, a myriad of islands and islets where gardens designed in many styles can be found. The central island here features the statues of the eleven gods of the All-Marugh, as well as marble statues of all past emperors of Nu-Cyrod, with a long bridge connecting the gardens to the Temple District. The main port of All-Marugh is in the Waterfront, a district mostly composed of islets located in the south-eastern Remira. However, the presence of the slums in the Waterfront makes it one of the least advisable districts to linger on for an extended period of time, as despite the efforts of the City Watch, petty crime is an unfortunate reality of this area. The final district of All-Marugh is the Prison District. Here are found both the Imperial Prison, and the headquarters of the Imperial Legion._

_Other than All-Marugh, there are no other cities in Landfall. And although various towns and settlements can be found, none holds any remarkable feature or landmark._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Birth of Juilek and the Omens of El-Estia**

**Part 1 – On the Birth of Juilek**

And in those days the empire of the Nu-Cyrods was high in glory and fame. That it was so would was no strange passing, for in centuries did the All-Marugh pay homage in covenant to Eight and Three. But though prosperous in faith and wealth, the seneschals of True Empire lacked the god-stone of times past. And in such mournful tragedy did prince-ut-nucyrod - who was anon Flaminius - call to beyond the stars, for the memory of Ald Cyrod was supreme law in Magnine radiance. But it was not the sole reason, for in him the line of Reman-Who-Is-Cyrod was waning, and he knew it could not be so.

Then, when the sky was darkened and the stars shone brightly, did the constellations flee before the appearance of the Void Ghost who took the shape of imperial freedom. And in this the spirit of freedom - who was named Shezarr - spoke to the soon-to-be empress (who was anon Euphemia and came from exalted Tharnite derivation) and said: "For in you shall be laid the seeds of glory, that one day might the light of men shine brightly again."

And after nine months did the future empress-ut-nucyrod give birth to a boy, and upon him was laid the name of Juilek.

* * *

**Part 2 – On His First Meeting With the Al-Esh**

On his youth, the prince-ut-nucyrod was much beloved by his parents (for in his late-birth he was their only child), and to the outlanders he was anon James. And on his youth the prince-ut-nucyrod spent his time in the Tempest Holds – who held the resemblance and spirit of Old Colovia.

There he saw the sainted High Highest, whose right hand carried the god-stone and the left was ablaze in a bright flame, beneath her a pool of blood and above her a crown of dragons who whispered songs in a tongue long forgotten. There he saw as the skies were torn asunder and bled holes from the deepest cold harbours, and as the True Empire became False upon the lies of the three-crowned usurper who was swallowed by wingless eagles in a terrible view that was of the past and the future.

And deep in his heart Juilek knew it would be so, now and forever more, until the light-that-was-and-shall-be was returned to the land by sacrifice unmentioned. And so the young prince ran away, deafening his ears as clouds of moths whispered secrets of the Nu-Reman to him.

* * *

**Part 3 – On How Juilek Became Underking of Nu-Cyrod**

It was the 2nd of Last Seed in the 1508 year of the Cyrodiils.

And the prince was to spend seven years learning the craft of outlander magic at Hogwarts – which had been truly founded by the Dragonguard to be a hidden ground for selection and still served that purpose to this day. And inside the Great Hall of Hogwarts he was, partaking in one of the many great feasts of the school, under the watchful eye of many knights of the revered Dragonguard. And with him were his three Companions of many years who shall henceforth be named:

The first was Sirius Black, who was as close as a shieldthane to the prince.

The second was Remus Lupin, whose soul had been ensnared by the Huntsman.

And the last, the traitor whose name shall not be mentioned, but his deeds shall be respected, for without him the light-to-come would be without outlander adversity.

But this feast of four and many was interrupted when the golden doors of the hall were sundered open and a scaled knight of the Dragonguard entered. In slience the knight from Tsaesci – which was one of the bogdoms of Rgon – approached the prince in mournful steps, for his purple cloak was darkened by black paint. And Juilek-who-is-James rose from the table of Gryffindor and stood turned to the knight, who stopped before the prince before kneeling in reverence. In kneeling, did the dragon-knight reveal a ring, which he gave to Juilek, saying: "To you, our lord."

And so Juilek knew there that his father had passed beyond the stars, and he was now underking-ut-nucyrod.

* * *

**Part 4 – On the Omen of the Reman**

And James-anon-Juilek , who was in these days the emperor-ut-nucyrod, now held in great love Lily Evans, who was an outlander witch of common origin. And with her he had decided to meet at the border of the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts, for there in the light of the lone moon he would ask for her hand in perpetual union. Persistence and perseverance had been rewarded month before, when the Flower of the Outlands accepted the courtship. But now it was an Maran task, and one that gave him much nervousness.

Upon the sound of footsteps, James turned expecting his beloved, but the sound was barefoot, and the figure was not of a radiant red flower. The El-Estia stood before him once more, naked of her cloak save the cowl from which sprouted the horns of Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne. Her body was of a broken form, a gaping wound on the breast of Al-Esh that went down to her feet, mangled by many cuts and bruises.

And the Paravant spoke, asking unto the prince: "Why do you run?"

Still her hands held Chim-El Adabal and the fires of Akatosh which burned brightly, yet they were a mere ghost for the true dragon-fires had long since been cold.

"I am the healer of all men and the mother of dragons," she said to him. "But as you have run from me so did I run until you learned my pain, which renders you and the land of your ancestors dead."

And when the prince moved to speak, he heard the voice of his beloved behind him, and he turned to look at her, and saw for brief moments the deathly radiance of the Al-Esh upon Lily.

Upon this, he finally understood the sacrifice unmentioned.

* * *

**Pocket Guide to the Empire:**

**Flaminius I Cyrodiil** – the emperor of Nu-Cyrod between the years 1505 and 1508 of the Second Era (1972 and 1975 in the Gregorian calendar). He was known in the British magical community as Fleamont Potter. He was the son of Emperor Amiel XX Cyrodiil (anon Henry Potter). He married the Knavian princess Euphemia Tharn, a daughter of Vilius Tharn, the Imperial Battlemage and High Chancellor of the Elder Council.

 **Underking** – a title used in Nu-Cyrod by the heir-apparent or presumptive to the throne during the period between the former emperor's death or dethronement, and the underking's own coronation, which always takes place on the first day of the new year. Individuals who held the title of Underking but died before being crowned were not considered emperors. The title remained as "underking" even if the holder was female.

 **Shezarr** – one of the gods worshipped by the Imperials of Nu-Cyrod. He is the God of Men and the Missing Sibling of the Eight Divines.

 **Tsaesci** – one of the six kingdoms in the Bogs of Rgon, and one of the few that actually contains bogs within its territory. It is named after the ancestral homeland of the Tsaesci and is the adopted homeland of the Nu-Cyrodilic Tsaesci. It is also the birthplace of Salazar Slytherin, once a Grandmaster of the Dragonguard and one of the four founders of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, we see a few of the events surrounding the life of James Potter (aka Juilek Cyrodiil) from his birth to his meetings with the spirit of Saint Alessia, as well as the many omens surrounding the coming Nu-Reman.


	2. The Blessed Journey of Sunna-Et and the Birth of Reman

_**Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod** _

_by the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Imperial Geographical Society_

_**THE VALLEY OF MOTHS: ONCE-EAST** _

_If Landfall is the heartland of the empire, then the Once-East is its soul. The culture of the Once-East is described by many as religious, esoteric, philosophical, and with a great focus on elaborate ceremony. An aristocratic class of battlemages dominates the Once-Eastern society, with many of these wizards being employed by courts across the empire as advisors and court wizards. Bordered by Landfall to the west, by the Tempest Holds in the north-west and south-west, and by the Bogs of Rgon to the south and to the east, the Once-East is divided in six kingdoms: Paravalnium, Knavia, Su-Banadher, Delodiil, Sarchal, and Valusinopel._

**PARAVALNIUM**

_Bordering the region of Landfall, the city of Paravalnium can perhaps be described as the cultural heart of the Once-East. The city greatly reveres the legendary Slave-Queen Alessia, a figure in Nu-Cyrodic mythology from whom all its emperors claim descent from. The city is most famed for its Temple of Beauty, where the mystery religion of the Diblashuut is practiced, something which appears to be renowned by the youth of the city. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Paravalnium is King Adamus Vano, who recently ascended to the throne following the death of his late father._

**KNAVIA**

_Found in the north-eastern region of the Once-East, the city of Knavia is perhaps one of the oldest established settlements in the Once-East. The city was built around Fort Knavus, a grand fortress which today serves as the seat of Knavia's royal family - House Tharn. The kingdom is famed for its Knights of the Ember, widely known as the Embermen, a knightly order of battlemages dedicated to the protection of the royal family of Knavia. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Knavia is King Vilius Tharn, a renowned mage who also serves as High Chancellor of the Elder Council and as Imperial Battlemage to the emperor, a position he has held since 2E 1425 (1892 AD)._

**SU-BANADHER**

_Found in the eastern region of the Once-East, Su-Banadher is perhaps most famed for not only its large population of Dunmer (the so-called Dark Elves) outside of Aruhnnen, but also its vapour mines. A renowned landmark in the city is the High Fane, a great temple where the Dunmer worship their tribunal of gods. Visitors to Su-Banadher will no doubt also be intrigued by the nearby mushroom tower of Tel Mala, home to the Telvanni Master Orval, a millenarian Dunmer wizard-lord and honorary member of the Elder Council. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Su-Banadher is Queen Volcatia Oranius, an elderly human with Dunmer ancestry who appears to be loved by her people._

**DELODIIL**

_A bustling metropolis found in the eastern coast of the Remira River, Delodiil is the center of moth-silk fabrication in the Once-East, making the city a beacon for traders across the empire. It is rumoured that the city is home to the elusive Cult of Merid-Nunda, a Daedric cult which worships the Daedric goddess Merid-Nunda, called the Lady of Light. Despite this, the city's patron is Arkay, Nu-Cyrodic deity of life and death. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Delodiil is King Attrebus Doran._

**SARCHAL**

_The city of Sarchal is found in the southern area of the Once-East, near the border with the Bogs of Rgon. Besides the Great Chapel of Saint Ellatosh, no other landmarks can be found in the city. A few strongholds of the elven Orsimer (better known as Orcs) can be found near the city, but visitors are advised to keep away from the strongholds, as its Orc inhabitants are distrustful of strangers. At the time of this guide's writing, the throne of Sarchal is vacant, as the emperor has yet to appoint a suitable successor to the former royal house of Sarchal. For the time being, the Elder Council has appointed the former royal stewardess Severia Cosma as Exarch of Sarchal._

**VALUSINOPEL**

_Located in the northern mountains of Nu-Cyrod, Valusinopel is shaped by a mixture of both Once-East and Tempest Hold culture. The city relies mostly on hunting and trading with the southern kingdoms, while making extensive use of what little fertile territory it has. Although without remarkable landmarks, a temple of the Dragonguard can be found built into a nearby cavern system. At the time of this guide's writing, the current de facto ruler of Valusinopel is Queen Mother Lucina Tharn, who serves as regent to her five-year old son, King Aenar Ebonhand._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Blessed Journey of Sunna-Et and the Birth of Reman**

**Part 1 – On How Sunna-Et Became Midwife to the Paravant**

From the Once-East was black-haired Sunna-Et, born to shepherds from near Delodiil and who was brought to Paravalnium to be made vestal in the Diblashuut, which was the aspect of Beauty as belly-magics, once made by the tribes of Ald Cyrod and brought over to the Nu Cyrod for mnem-keeping.

And it was at a great ceremony in the chamber of the elders that the aspect of Beauty herself appeared to the vestals and spoke for Sunna-Et, releasing her from the functions of the temple. "But for this," the Goddess said. "You shall travel to the city of the All-Marugh and make yourself birth-friend to the empress, and beyond her you shall serve the Nu-Reman, and when he has reached manhood you shall teach him all that you know of the flesh, and in secret you shall store away his seed and make of it bread for him to eat. Know by this mention that it is my lord Aka, the King of Heaven who commands it, for this edict of the Convention was made to be kept quiet from all others, even from Reman who is son of Reman."

Of this speech the other vestals could remember nothing, seeing only blank spaces in their eyes and memories. Yet they gave no stop to Sunna-Et when she lawfully left the temple and made fast train with moth-silk merchants to the All-Marugh, where she gave chase to the path of the El-Estia, and through great cunning and clever craft made herself midwife to the pregnant consort of Juilek.

* * *

**Part 2 – On Akatosh and the Meeting with the Demi-Prince**

One night did the Dragon of Time did appear to Sunna-Et in dreams, speaking in the manner of the aether. "This I do command, for Reman shall be conceived of flesh made true covenant by the imperial earth, and by his sacred measure he shall be as it should have been before: of an undying fire that binds heaven to the mundane, Light made Man, and Order, fed ever by the seed of first stasis, anon Anu. And those who share intimate with him shall do so forever in the blessing of Beauty if this should be so, their fair aspect frozen eternal, youth-radiant unto the ending of days."

This did happen on the eight month, where afterwards she saw Fa-Nuit-Hen, who was self-anon the Multiplier of Motions Known, who through signs of Aedric motions – for all Ada shared in the existence of Nu Cyrod – came to see what had made idle Aka stir so much. At seeing Sunna-Et, who in Dibellan radiance held great impatience, he asked to her:

"What do you wait for?"

And Sunna-Et said she waited for the birth of Cyrod-Made-Flesh, Reman son of Reman who would be born from flesh made covenant by the Aleshut.

The Barons Who Move Like This, who had come with the Demiprince, made a terrible dance of fighting styles before Sunna-Et, and Fa-Nuit-Hen spoke again:

"This which you are shown by the Barons shall be remembered by your milk, which you will give to little Reman so that he may learn all the Motions Known."

Then the Demiprince joined his Barons in the dance and made a great pillar of fighting styles, which were all taken by the milk-knowledge before the Daedroth and his baron-aspects left for unknown borders.

* * *

**Part 3 – On the Birth of Reman**

On the third night before the birth, she did Sunna-Et see the El-Estia-Who-Was-Nirn, her spirit-belly swollen with the Nu-Reman. And on her hands was mud of gold, which Sunna-Et hid beneath the bed inside the birthing chambers of Nu-Mantia. And as Sun's Height gave way to the Last Seed, Sunna-Et saw in the highest as the stars of the firmament – which were made through many memories gathered into Star Orphan-shaped holes - hid away as the false stars of the Serpent took the place of the Apprentice after making him flee. And did Sunna-Et enter the Tower of Numantia, where she joined her birthing-sisters and the empress, but found them dead and mangled through divine work, before her legs an infant with the Chim-el Adabal – the god-stone and red diamond of divine promise – on his forehead, alive with the dragon-fires of heavenly Aka, clouds of moths circling above them, which then spoke to Sunna-Et, saying in a hushed voice:

"Behold Cyrodiil come again, sweet Sunna-Et, and the token which he carries, for it is and shall be the True Covenant, purified by Light-Made-Man from the three-taint brought by the crown of storms and the lies of wingless eagles."

And then the moths whispered terrible secrets to Sunna-Et, inciting her to cry out a wailing scream that made the guards of the tower congregate in the birthing chambers, where upon they saw the babe Reman (who would be anon Harry to all land beyond waking dreams of Twil) and the three dead women. And Juilek knew that his child had as true mother the Aleshut, and not of the outlander empress whose divine purpose had been fulfilled, and lay now dead in Alessian glory.

And to the infant he gave the name of Reman, who was Cyrodiil come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we "see" the birth of Reman. Or Harry. Whichever name you prefer.
> 
> In another note, the people of Nu-Cyrod use the Tamrielic calendar, and coincidentally enough, the Second Era was both declared almost simultaneously by Potentate Versidue-Shaie and by the Remanite loyalists who fled to the hidden province. However, at the present time, the Second Era persists in the Empire of Nu-Cyrod.
> 
> For now.
> 
> By the word, I wind the gears.


	3. The Transliminal Expedition and the Throning of Reman

_**Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod** _

_by the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Imperial Geographical Society_

**THE KINGDOMS OF THE WEST: TEMPEST HOLDS**

_Settled by colonists that came from the Once-East, the Tempest Holds can be contrasted with the Once-East by the character of its inhabitants - austere, pious, and hard-working. Many of its natives serve in the Imperial Legion, providing nearly half of its forces. If the Once-East is the soul of the Empire, then the Tempest Holds are its body, nurtured and hardened by the unwavering inhabitants of the Imperial West. Bordered by the Once-East and Landfall to the east, and by the Bogs of Rgon to the south, the Tempest Holds are divided in five kingdoms: Celediil, Jerallinopel, Pelingrad, Morhame, and Teleorman._

**CELEDIIL**

_Found in the south-eastern area of the Tempest Holds, the city of Celediil was the first settlement to be built in the western region. Its proximity to the capital and location in the Seluriel-Landfall trade route makes the city an important stop for traders of the Rgonian bogdoms in the south. The city's most famous export are its cheeses, which are consumed across the empire. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Celediil is King Iniel Sifr._

**JERALLINOPEL**

_Found in north-western area of the Tempest Holds, Jerallinopel considered to be a sister-city of Valusinopel, if only for the fact that both are the only cities located in the northern mountain range of Nu-Cyrod. Despite this, the terrain of Jerallionopel is far more agreeable for agricultural endeavours, when compared to that of its sister-city. The ruler at the time of this guide's writing is Queen Lodys Ancent._

**PELINGRAD**

_Located in the central plains of the Tempest Holds, Pelingrad is sometimes perceived by the people in the east as the de facto capital of the western regions of Nu-Cyrod. The city's surroundings are dominated by vineyards, further cementing the city's status as the greatest Nu-Cyrodilic source of not only grapes, but also wine. Near the city is also found the Green Water Temple, a magnificent stone and wood structure which serves as the central headquarters of the Akaviri Dragonguard, the bodyguards of the emperor. The city's patron and namesake is Pelinal Whitestrake, a legendary knight who is believed to have been a crucial ally of Saint Alessia during her rebellion. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Pelingrad is King Fralav Nirol._

**MORHAME**

_A harbour city in the south-western coast of the Tempest Holds, visitors to the city should not be surprised by the vast population of Minotaurs who call the city their home. The city's very name comes from the god Morihaus Breath-of-Kyne, whom the people of Nu-Cyrod believe to be the ancestor of all Minotaurs found in the empire. Fittingly enough, the city's patron is also Morihaus. Despite this, Morhame displays some of the most exotic and baroque examples of Imperial architecture. It should be noted that the summer estate of the imperial family is found near the city. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Morhame is King Aengus Laecinnius, a Minotaur who recently succeeded his father to the throne._

**TELEORMAN**

_Found in the western coast of the Tempest Holds, the city of Teleorman is the major westernmost settlement in Nu-Cyrod. The city is the centre of Altmer (or High Elven) culture in Nu-Cyrod, so it boasts the largest concentration of Altmer outside of Landfall. Visitors should not expect a warm welcome in the city, regardless of wealth. Although other citizens of the empire are welcome and treated normally, citizens of Teleorman are distrustful (if not passively hostile) towards foreigners. The city's most famous landmark is the College of Sapiarchs, a highly prestigious educational institution that is home to the Order of Sapiarchs, who are considered to be the empire's greatest scholars and magical minds. As one of the two major magical institutions in the empire, the College has a somewhat friendly rivalry with the Arcane University in All-Marugh. At the time of this guide's writing, the king of Teleorman is Sinyon Itelnoril, an Altmer nearing two hundred years of age._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Transliminal Expedition and the Throning of Reman**

**Part 1 – On How the Deer-Born Took the Hidden Legion to Ald Cyrod**

On the 6th day of Rain's Hand, on the 1514th year of the Empire, the emperor-ut-nucyrod gathered a secret council and gave orders for the Great Return – when the All-Marugh would return to Lost Twill and retake the empire-lost from its unworthy heirs and their legacy. Plans prepared and orders given, they gathered in the Manusoleum of the First, where settlers of ald-nucyrod were entombed so long ago, when the land was yet small. And this place was far away and yet close to the stone of Nu-Mantia, which was the still-beating heart of Reman.

In this place did the borders between Aurbis and the Vicinal Universe meet, and was where Ald-Reman first sundered the barriers of the interplay to give birth to an empire across and beyond the stars. And while some believed the old emperor's ambitions to be Aetherial, his eyes had been turned beyond the Grey Maybe. And leading this expedition was Caradoc Deer-Born, who was Magus-General of the Hidden Legion, and whose name had been corrupted into Dearborn by the outlander wizards, when he had been an agent in the Order of the Phoenix – which was a secret group of the outlanders, and who now believed him to be dead.

And overseeing the expeditionary transposition was Orval, who was of Great House Telvanni and came from the ash-drowned lands of the Dunmer in Morrowind to become one of the magnengineers of Reman, for a project such as Nu-Cyrod was worthy of a Telvanni wizard-lord, and he took his tower with him and now it lay in the lands of Su-Banadher, where the vapour was mined from deep caves and made into things whose name shall not be mentioned here.

There, was the Deer-Born received by Vilius, the Tharnite of Knavia who was High Chancellor of the hidden empire, and oldest of the living humans of Nu-Cyrod, whose service counted five emperors and whose still-living daughter had been consort of Flaminius, now dead emperor-ut-nucyrod. And with him came the blessings of the emperor Juilek, and those of the eleven prelates of the Eight and Three, much required for the oncoming voyage. And so were the explorers sent to the land of Ald Cyrod, where they would prepare for the coming of their lord in the years yet to come.

* * *

**Part 2 – On How the Emperor Was Slain**

When robed figures with dark intent entered the ancient city of the All-Marugh in secrecy and made their way to Nu-Mantia, was sealed the fate of Emperor Juilek and that young Reman. Cursed and curser, the outlander wizard Voldemort, who had taken for himself the title of Lord, had come to Nu-Cyrod assisted by the treachery of one who had been once a close friend of the Emperor, and by secret words of fiery masons. And with him his knights numbered of shared murderous intent.

And the Emperor, who in his heart now held naught but hate for the once-friend, knew that the wizards of Voldemort – who had taken the name of Death Eaters in mockery of Arkay – had come with knowing of the Nu-Mantia and allowed Voldemort a mostly silent entrance into the city of the All-Marugh, who now fought in defence of its emperor. Yet the many Dragonguard and Palace Watch were not enough to prevent the infiltration of Pyrites, who was anon the Butcher of Hogsmeade, his gloves of silken white stained with blood of past victims. And the Butcher spoke in false joy to the emperor calling of memorable times past, which were illusions and lies.

And the emperor called to him and asked where his master was, to which the defiler said, "My Lord is close by," and then demanded the surrender of the Nu-Reman to the outlander Voldemort. In fierce battle was Juilek then engaged, alongside him three of the Dragonguard. Through exchanged blows of magic and steel, the battle in the throne room rose as ten became two, with the emperor and the butcher remaining as the sole survivors, neither giving the other ground for victory.

Yet through the doors of the throne room came the dark figure of Voldemort, whom Juilek had vainly hoped not to see. And Pyrites called out joyfully to his master, who ordered him to do battle with the emperor before leaving to attempt murder of Reman, saying, "I would remain to speak, but I have to deal with something first". Of fanatic loyalty, Pyrites returned to battle, and sought to prevent Juilek from reaching his master. In time, a terrible curse was sent towards the emperor, piercing his armour and passing through his stomach. His vision blackened by pain and entrails burning in nervous fire, he summoned with all his remaining magicka an untamed spell of fire that made the butcher's arm into blackened ash, before severing the outlander's head with a sword.

Yet as much as he tried, the emperor could not run after Voldemort, for his body trembled with terrible pain and each passing second the curse of Pyrites grew. Certain that his insides had been greatly maimed, and knew only relief when he saw his grandfather, the Tharnite Vilius enter the throne room, and his last words were of warning, for the Nu-Reman was in great danger.

* * *

**Part 3 – On How Reman Became Underking-ut-Nucyrod**

Leaving behind the bleeding emperor with the Dragonguard, did Vilius ran to the bed chambers in the upper tower to give great chase to Voldemort the Defiler, for he could not let his great-grandson be harmed by the outlander barbarian. And he finally came upon the sleeping chamber of Reman, where Voldemort had too arrived at instants before, the two Dragonguard who protected the entry lying dead on the floor.

And has he entered the chamber he heard and saw a terrible curse whose words shall not be repeated here. But this spell did not reach the Nu-Reman, as above his brow the Chim-el Adabal burst into glorious flame, and Reman spoke with the voices of emperors past to the decrepit interloper, saying the words:

"AE GHARTOK PADHOME AE ALTADOON!"

And the wand of Voldemort shrivelled and died, the outlander's body sundered inti unknown particles as a wisp of his spirit fled Nu-Cyrod shouting wails of affliction and terror to unhearing ears.

And when Vilius returned to the throne room below, he saw his grandson's knights in mourning, for Juilek's eyes had been forever shut by the wounds inflicted on him. And he too mourned for the boy he had helped raise, and failed to protect against the foul invaders.

And Sunna-Et, who had been on the many temples of the All-Marugh giving praise to Beauty in great festival, returned to the tower seeing the remains of a won battle. And she saw the bloodied body of Juilek anon James before the great throne, where it was tended and guarded by the blade-curates of Arkay. And by the order of the Tharnite, she would bring the now Underking of Nu-Cyrod to the throne of Nu-Mantia, where she sat him upon the throne of his ancestors, and saw as Chim-El Adabal burned bright with the dragon-fires of renewed covenant, speaking with Reman in the voice of an adult the words:

"I AM CYRODIIL COME!"

* * *

**Pocket Guide to the Empire:**

**All-Marugh (city)** – the capital of Nu-Cyrod. It was designed as a copy of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil.

**All-Marugh (people)** – sometimes called "Imperials, they are the descendants of the Colovian and Nibenese people who colonized Nu-Cyrod after its creation.

**Nu-Mantia Tower** – the tall spire at the centre of All-Marugh which also serves as the Imperial Palace. It was designed and built in imitation of the White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. Its stone is described as the "still-beating heart of Reman", and many scholars theorize on if this is either literal or metaphorical.

**Tempest Holds –** one of the regions of Nu-Cyrod. It was magnengineered to resemble the Colovian West.

**Once-East** \- one of the regions of Nu-Cyrod. It was magnengineered to resemble the Niben Valley.

**Eight and Three** – a term used to refer to the traditional gods of the All-Marugh (descendants of the Colovian and Nibenese colonists of Nu-Cyrod). The "Eight" refers to the Eight Divines, while the "Three" refers to Shezarr, Morihaus, and Reman.


	4. The Omens of Ald Cyrod and how Light-Made-Man met with a Moth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onward, the style shall become a hybrid of what you've seen until now and my common writing style. Some "parts" will still be written in an imitation of the "Remanada/Song of Pelinal" style, but the majority will likely be done in a normal way with elements of the Remanada style.
> 
> This is done so chapters can be presented in a more "personal" point of view. Think of these first chapters as a prologue to the story.

_**Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod** _

_by the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Imperial Geographical Society_

_**THE COASTAL WETLANDS: BOGS OF RGON** _

_Although called the Bogs of Rgon, the region is perhaps the most diverse in terms of biomes, from its central wetlands and jungles, to the outer deserts, savannas and mountains. According to Nu-Cyrodilic chroniclers, the region was shaped in ancient times by a great sorcerer called Rgon, whose attempts at expanding the landmass of Nu-Cyrod had only a minor degree of success. Amongst the people of Nu-Cyrod, the many kingdoms and city-states of the Bogs are colloquially known as "bogdoms". Although the bogdoms have been traditionally a region dominated by conflicts between petty kingdoms and tribal warfare, in recent centuries the territories have been consolidated into six kingdoms with clearly defined borders: Helshira, Lleswer, Tsaesci, Saxhuxith, Aruhnnen, and Orsinium._

**HELSHIRA**

_The rocky wastelands and deserts of Helshira are dominated by the Redguards, the dark-skinned humans of Nu-Cyrod, who until recently had no proper kingdom of their own. After decades of strife, the petty kingdoms and city-states of Helshira were finally brought to heel by Midras at-Divad, who was until then the King of Seluriel. Formally recognized by the Elder Council in 2E 1375 (1842 AD), the Kingdom of Helshira is located in the westernmost region of the Bogs of Rgon, and is bordered by Lleswer to the east, and by the Tempest Holder kingdoms of Morhame, Teleorman, Pelingrad and Celediil, the former two located to the north-east, with the latter two to the north. The capital of Helshira is the city of Seluriel, one of the first Imperial colonies in the bogdoms, and the current king is Ashahdr at-Divad._

**LLESWER**

_The north-western savannas and the south-eastern wetlands of Lleswer serve as the home of the Khajiit, the cat-folk of Nu-Cyrod. Once split into sixteen kingdoms, the Khajiiti people were united under the banner of Atahba, Queen of Rgonnium. The united kingdom is now bordered to the west by Helshira, to the north by the Tempest Holder kingdom of Celediil and by the Once-Eastern kingdom of Delodiil, and is separated from the Kingdom of Tsaesci by the Remira River to the east. The capital of Lleswer is the city of Rgonnium, one of the first cities to be settled in the bogdoms and which later fell under Khajiiti rule, and whose current ruler is Queen Vahara._

**TSAESCI**

_Translated as "Snake Palace", the kingdom of the Tsaesci not only shares its name with its inhabitants, but also with their legendary homeland. A land dominated by fens, it was once shattered into many tribes and petty kingdoms, until the Tsaesci were united into a sole state by Aixhaz-Lek, a warlord whose ancestors had begun the task of assimilating the Tsaesci tribes and city-states. After the unification, Aixhaz-Lek turned his eyes to the derelict city of Corbolo, an ancient Imperial colony, and turned it into his capital. Finally, the kingdom recieved official recognition by the Elder Council in 2E 1236 (1703 AD). The Remira River to the east creates a natural border with Lleswer, and the kingdom is also bordered by Leeluxith to the north-east, and by the Once-Eastern kingdoms of Delodiil and Sarchal to the north. The city of Corbolo remains the capital of Tsaesci to this day, and the current king is Sarden-Vastak._

**SAXHUXITH**

_Translated from Jel (the Argonian language) as "Root Nest", the swamps of Saxhuxith are home to the Argonians, a race of humanoid reptiles who aggregate in tribes. Unlike its neightbours, the Argonians are not united under a kingdom, but a confederation of tribes that converge in the city of Sisei-uxith ("Sprout Nest"), which is ruled by a council formed from representatives of all recognized Argonian tribes. The city is unique in that its buildings are mixture of Imperial and Argonian architecture, and visitors might find the resemblance with Mesoamerican structures rather peculiar, especially since these cultures had no contact with each other. A curious feature of this region is the Hist, a group of large trees in the middle most settlements that the Argonians consider to be highly sacred. Therefore, visitors are advised to keep away from the trees and the orange sap rivers that flow from each one._

**ARUHNNEN**

_The rocky highlands and lower marshes of Aruhnnen serve as the home of the Dunmer, the ash-skinned elves of Nu-Cyrod. Unlike most of the other bogdoms, Aruhnnen has been relativeley homogeneous since its colonisation by the Dunmer. Despite this, its territory is divided among the five Great Houses of the Dunmer - Hlaalu, Redoran, Telvanni, Indoril, and Mora, which function similarly to political parties. As with Saxhuxith, Aruhnnen is not governed by a monarch. Instead the five Great Houses gather in the capital city of Bal Malata to discuss matters of governance._

**ORSINIUM**

_Translated as "orc-town", the region of Orsinium is the smallest of the bogdoms. Bordered by Aruhnnen to the south, the Once-Eastern kingdom of Knavia to the west and north-west, and the Padomaic Ocean to the east, the region of Orsinium is home to the Orcs, or Orsimer, a race of brutish, sophisticated, and monolatrous elves who are easily distinguished by their green skin and underbites. Similar to Saxhuxith, the Orcs of Orsinium are divided across several tribes, or clans, each residing in strongholds scattered across the region. Besides the strongholds and a few villages, the only city in the region is the capital, also called Orsinium, located in the eastern craggy coast, whose greatest landmark is perhaps the temple dedicated to Trinimac, the god-ancestor of the Orsimer. The current King of Orsinium is Durak gro-Shatul._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Omens of Ald Cyrod and how** **Light-Made-Man met with a Moth**

**Part 1 – On the Trial of the Death Eaters**

"We gather in this year 1515 of the Second Era of the Cyrodiils, on the 27th of Sun's Dusk, doing so in the name of His Most Honoured and Exalted Reman Cyrodiil, Underking of Nu-Cyrod, Son of El-Estia and Chosen of the Amulet of Kings of Glory, Steward of the Ruby Throne, Castellan of Nu-Mantia, and Lord of the All-Marugh, to form an Elder Council consisting of the following persons. Here we will dream-swell on a very, very long list of councillors with their respective positions and titles, and absentees, and councillors attending via trance, spectral representation, etc., except the following persons, as they shall already be mentioned in those other estimable lists found now in your pockets save for the naked here assembled, etc., and the as-agreed-upon-in-amulet those members and delegates and strangely-beautiful silk concerns as writ in the council definitions for the legislative year 1515."

"And as the aforementioned Elder Council having been called together by the Lord and High Chancellor Vilius Tharn to take place outside of the regular calendar, though not replacing the scheduled meeting on the 10th of Hearthfire and under the Celediil Protocol of 2E 120, this council session is to be treated as public, therefore unbound by the standards of any security class. Does any present Councillor object? The vote shall be instated as per the Sub-Protocol 343 of the Laws of Triangulation, wherein all members may present their votes."

There was a moment during which the councillors presented their votes.

"There is a unanimous NAY. Good for all of us. The proceedings may resume."

And then Vilius spoke, saying:

"All present and non-present members of the group identified as Death Eaters which lie in association with the so-called Voldemort, you are given the right to defend your actions before the Elder Council."

Although one of the Death Eaters spoke out in defiance, Vilius interrupted the accused in a move that was not unexpected to most of those present. For Vilius, however, it mattered little. They had been invaded by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and his grandson and emperor had been murdered inside his own home, trying to defend the true target of the attack – Reman. The so-called Dark Lord had been killed during the attack, and several of his accompanying Death Eater shared the same fate. The rest had been captured, and alongside those relinquished by the British Ministry of Magic, were now facing trial for crimes against Nu-Cyrod.

"Let it be known that the right to trial was inferred upon the defendants. How does the Council rule?"

There was a collective shout. "Guilty."

"The matter of guilt has been settled. How does this council move to sentence the accused?"

Once more, the council spoke in unanimity.

"Death, effective immediately."

Vilius nodded. "The Council has ruled. Guards?"

Protesting and shouting curses until the very end, all captured Death Eaters were brought to the temporary gallows built outside the Green Emperor Way, and before the morning was over, their bodies were hanging from the noose. Even if a little, Vilius smiled at the sight. Yet he knew that no amount of vengeful satisfaction could undo what these barbarians had wrought, but he would make sure to destroy every single Death Eater for what their master and comrades had done, even if it was the last thing he did.

That he swore.

* * *

**Part 2 – On Ald-Cyrod and the Taking of Bravil**

From the ruined Sard, the knights of the Tempest Holds and the mages of the Once-East took the remains of the Alessian fort, and from there did Caradoc Deer-Born begin the most righteous campaign to restore divinely-ordained rule to Ald Cyrod.

Yet such plans came to a stop on the third year, when news came from Nu-Cyrod that the Emperor had been murdered during a cowardly attack in Nu-Mantia, and that his son Reman had survived. As per the established Sixty-Four Remanite Mandates, all members of the expedition swore loyalty to the new emperor before the gods – the Eight and the Missing Sibling, the Breath-of-Kyne named Morihaus and the great conqueror who was Ald-Reman.

Scattered through the Imperial province, bringing news and tidings from all corners of the false empire, the agents of the empire-to-come did establish the foundations for the hidden conquest of the heart of Tamriel. And with the false legions of the Mede Emperor busy with the fortification of the borders of Cyrodiil against the Aldmeri threat, the Elder Council of Mede had in all its lacking wisdom decided to let the counties fend for themselves

The opportunity was clear, and Caradoc saw himself as blessed by Sai, for the city of Bravil was on the precarious brink of civil war. All that was needed was a gust of wind, and the tapestry would unfold itself. The blood of the city was the foul skooma drug, much loved by the gangs that dominated its streets and alleys. And Caradoc knew the purpose of his Hidden Legion, for they were the vanguard and fundament of the True Empire.

Bravil would be the cornerstone of the True Empire, the stage for the resurrection of the Covenant and the recovery of the Ruby Throne. That it would be thanks to a foul narcotic was not missed by the old general.

Nights and days passed over the city, and on the final days of the Hearthfire did the fires of rebellion erupt, for Bruma was painted red with the blood of its own citizens, and dark were these times until the final hours, when the smoke began to rise, and mage fire began to consume the slum that was the entire city. In the chaos of the fire, Caradoc ordered the decadent Count Terentius and his immediate family exterminated. Without a leader, chaos would further engulf Bravil, and it would be through that chaos that the Hidden Legion would work. The next morning, only the walls, the castle, and the cathedral remained, the rest having been burnt to the ground during the fire. Civilian survivors congregated outside the walls, and the True Legion began its work.

With the authority given to him by the Elder Council in All-Marugh, Caradoc appointed a battlemage from the Once-East as the new Count of Bravil, while sending news to the Council of Titus Mede II that the troubles in Bravil were at an end. The Eclipse and Claws gangs, or at least what remained of them, were put to the sword by the True Legion.

And so it was on the 188th year of the Third Era of Tamriel, that County Bravil fell under the control of Nu-Cyrod, and the Empire of Cyrodiil was reborn.

* * *

**Part 3 – On Reman's Meeting with a Moth**

It is a solid truth that Reman was the son of Al-Esh, born through unnamed surrogacy and passing strange divinities. No true son and daughter of the All-Marugh would deny him such a thing. The brow-embedded jewel – that which was Chim-el Adabal – was enough proof of it.

In the golden coast of the Tempest Holds – where the wealthy men, mer, and beast of the Once-East enjoyed sojourning from Midyear to Last Seed in countryside estates – the young emperor spent his summer in the estate of his ancestors, away from the bureaucratic troubles of the capital and under the watchful eye of his Dragonguard protectors. There did the young emperor play away from the worldly troubles that would in short years come to him through age. As a companion he had a wolf from the wild that had come to him and lay next to the son of the Aleshut as he threw pebbles at the western waters, and were shielded from the warm rays of the sun by a moth-cloud.

But the silent delights of the son of heaven were unknowingly disturbed by the silent arrival of a thief that carried in his heart and mind the words of secret murder. And this old thief of name Crito came from the Bogdoms of Rgon – and he was known as a great butcher of men - and had come seeking to please his liege who was Carolus Cyrodiil by killing the rightful emperor, and would have succeeded if not for the fact that he had his dagger stolen by a moth.

And so was the barbaric criminal drowned in a moth-cloud, blinding him as the wolf-companion of Reman captured his neck with sharpened teeth and gave him quick death.

And one of the moths came down and stopped atop the carcass's head, and turning towards the boy-emperor – who had until then not noticed the deceased knight – it spoke in hushed tones, speaking of secrets that were known:

"Covenant made flesh, true son of Al-Esh and Auri-El, sword and shield of man against the lies of eagles and the storm-crowned usurper. Behold this, for it is the fate of those who do not believe or belong to you."

And when Sunna-Et came to Reman and saw the corpse of the thief next to the emperor, she took it and gave it in gift to the lions of the coast, who feasted with great vigour upon the carcass.

* * *

**Pocket Guide to the Empire:**

**Bogs of Rgon** – one of the four magnengineered regions of Nu-Cyrod. Designed by the Magnengineer Rgon, it was created after the finalisation of Nu-Cyrod, and was intended as a new province for the empire. Due to lack of support and funding from the Elder Council, the project never reached its final stages and was left incomplete. The region was highly unstable at first, almost entirely composed of swamps and fens that extended outward with each passing day. Thanks to the work of the Mangengineers, the region was finally stabilized and began to morph into its contemporary state. And although no longer entirely composed of wetlands, the name "Bogs of Rgon" was popular enough that it remained.

**Lord Carolus Cyrodiil** – known outside Nu-Cyrod as Charlus Potter, he is a cadet of the Reman Dynasty. He married the outlander witch Dorea Black, and had a son with her called Verel.


	5. The Wood-Conversations and the Arrival at Hogwarts

_**Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod** _

_by the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Imperial Geographical Society_

_**A COMPREHENSIVE HISTORY OF NU-CYROD: THE AMBITION OF REMAN** _

_What follows is only a brief overview of the history of Nu-Cyrod, for those who lack a basic knowledge of the prehistory and history of the Hidden Province. Those who seek more detailed knowledge will be no doubt avail themselves of the many fine works of history in the libraries and bookshops of the Empire. It should be noted to the reader that the early history of Nu-Cyrod and that of the Aurbis (the universe from where the ancestors of the natives of the Empire hail from) can be considered fantastical, if not mythological, even to wizard standards. We do not require you to accept this as fact, but keep in mind that the inhabitants of the Empire do consider it as historical fact, and there is substantial evidence to support their claims._

_That said, according to early records, the empire of Nu-Cyrod finds its origins when the god-emperor Reman Cyrodiil sought to expand his empire to both the stars and beyond. To achieve the latter, he secretly gathered a council of mages, scholars, and engineers to devise plans, strategies, and conceptual models for what would eventually become Nu-Cyrod. This group became the Mangengineers, and through highly complex magic they succeeded in opening a gateway between their universe and ours._

_Emerging in the northern region of Britain, the mangeningeers of Reman began their work, first establishing the foundation for Nu-Cyrod in the middle of a forest, and expanding the territory of the province, while diminishing it at the same time. This early framework for the hidden province was highly unstable at first, and only stabilized after the Nu-Mantia Convention and the construction of the Nu-Mantia Tower, a tall structure which served as the focal point of all magic that supported the metaphysical structure of Nu-Cyrod. This area, which later became known as Landfall, served as the heartland of the hidden province, and it was around the Nu-Mantia Tower that the city of All-Marugh was built, created in emulation of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, the heartland of Reman's vast empire. At Reman's orders, the Mangengineers began to populate a rudimentary Nu-Cyrod with citizens of the empire, and the framework for the creation of the Tempest Holds and the Once-East was established around this time as well._

_Although Reman's heirs were not made aware of Nu-Cyrod, the mangengineers continued their work in the following generations. When Emperor Reman III and his heir Juilek were murdered, the young Prince Reman (son of Juilek) was quietly removed from his family estate in the western region of Cyrodiil and send to Nu-Cyrod alongside his mother and a group of Dragonguard still loyal to the bloodline. Once firmly settled in All-Marugh, the hidden province was declared independent from the Cyrodilic Empire, and the young Reman was proclaimed as the first Emperor of Nu-Cyrod. As all contact with the Aurbis was ceased, this event became known as the Sundering, and the newly formed Elder Council of Nu-Cyrod declared the First Era ended._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Wood-Conversations and the Arrival at Hogwarts**

**Part 1 – On How a Wand Spoke to the Aleshut**

When the day came that Reman received a letter from the outlander school of Hogwarts, as his father and other ancestors did, he was brought by the Sunna-Et to the outlander shops of diagonal tendency. And the two were obscured by a cloud of moths, so that no outlander harm could come to the emperor-ut-nucyrod.

And at the last shop, Reman came to buy a wand – which was a wooden staff of miniature power and size – and for this he spoke with the Ollivander, who brought many trying-wands for the emperor. The wands did cry out for Reman, as they all wanted to be chosen, but he wanted nothing with them.

But Reman heard Chim-el Adabal and it spoke in many divergent voices of parliament, all which he understood. Yet all were silenced when the El-Estia, who was true mother of Reman and held primacy within the god-stone of royalty, spoke to the wands saying:

"But this is Light-Made-Man, who is son of heaven and the imperial earth. Under your wood you have weak hearts, and thus have no place with the emperor."

In terrible shame, the wands threw themselves into the fire where they were reduced to ignominious ash, leaving but one who said to the Al-Esh:

"I am the sharpened-leaf wand of outlander promise, bound to the alchemist-scion by useless prophecy, and whose heart is that of a dying-returning flame."

At this, the priest-moth of the Light-Tattler-Cloud drank itself until it became a dust-seed that fertilized the speaking wood. And did Sharp-Leaf divorce itself from outlander prophecy and made itself spouse to the right-weapon of Reman.

* * *

**Part 2 – On His Thoughts of the Hogwarts Founders**

And Reman was brought to the station accompanied by a group of Dragonguard in great secrecy, and within the express he took a special compartment that was reserved for the Cyrodiils, and within he waited for the locomotive to begin its voyage to the highlands of Scotland, where the old school of Hogwarts was found.

What the wizards did not know, was that the school had been founded by four vassals of the Emperor Kastav, who had been the fifth in the august line of the Nu-Cyrodiils to use that name, and did so as means of shadow recruiting outlander mages with great potential, adding them to the ranks of the Dragonguard. Still the school served such purpose, albeit in greater secrecy for the meddling of the outlander wizards was undesirable for the All-Marugh.

And Reman knew of the four Hogwarts founders, who were named as such:

Of Salazar Slytherin, a Tsaesci from the bogdoms who had served the emperors as grandmaster of the Dragonguard.

Of Godric Gryffindor, who came from the northern Tempest Holds and was a wandering spell-sword of great vigour.

Of Rowena Ravenclaw, the loremaster of Manmer stock who came from the Once-East.

And of Helga Hufflepuff, who was of the Holds and knew mastery of the alchemical ways.

* * *

**Part 3 – On His Arrival at Hogwarts**

Night had already fallen when the express arrived at the small village of Hogsmeade, and all students left the train, splitting away in groups. Reman, who was anon Harry, came followed by three of the Dragonguard, who were selected to be his personal escort during the school year. Of course, the school would have a regiment of the Dragonguard there, but these three were to follow the emperor at all times.

Of course, the armoured minotaur that seemed to shadow Harry was perhaps the greatest source of intimidation in the trio. Something which Harry did not fail to notice, and led him to speak in amusement.

"Galrus, try not to scare them."

The man-bull snorted, yet spoke gently to the emperor, who was also his many-times great-uncle. "You ask for the impossible Al-Eshkynd."

"This one agrees with Galrus. It would be like taking Nabira away from Saturalia celebrations," spoke the Khajiit Nabira, whose many-shaped race was bound to the two memory-moons of Nu-Cyrod, and she was of the Alfiq, who were great spellcasters and could hide amongst the common cat.

Harry turned to Nabira. "How much did you drink last time anyway?"

"This one cannot remember. Too much brandy, Nabira would guess."

Arcturus Mervial, who was of the Knavian Once-East, glared at the Khajiit. "I remember _someone_ blowing up the beverage tent."

Galrus huffed, and the two other Dragonguard glanced at their companion before wisely deciding to return to solemn silence. And the four came upon the boats of Hogwarts, and came to occupy two, with the boy-emperor taking one with his many-great-nephew, while Arcturus and Nabira took the second one.

* * *

**Pocket Guide to the Empire:**

**Sharp-Leaf** – a name attributed to the holly wood and phoenix feather wand of Harry Potter.

 **Kastav V Cyrodiil** – born in 2E 477, or 945 AD in the Gregorian Calendar, he was the 24th emperor of Nu-Cyrod, succeeding his father Amiel VI and reigning from 2E 522 to his death in 2E 554. He was succeeded by Belharza IV, his son.

 **Al-Eshkynd** – a title and name of reverence accorded to Reman VII Cyrodiil (Harry Potter) by the Minotaurs of Nu-Cyrod.


End file.
